1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to line dispensers, and more specifically to a fishing line dispenser for a tackle box.
2. Background of the Invention
It is common knowledge that fishing line is generally packaged and sold on plastic spools. The usual procedure for replacing the fishing line in a reel is to connect the end of the line on the spool to the reel and then to wind the line off the spool and onto the reel with the reel winding mechanism. The process, while appearing to be quite simple, is really not so easy in practice, especially for one person to do it alone. The spool has to be held in place and allowed to spin in order to dispense the line in an orderly manner without tangling, yet it requires both of a person's hand just to hold the fishing rod and to operate the winding mechanism of the reel. Consequently, if there is no one available to help, some other device has to be found to hold the spool in a spinnable manner.
Finding some other device to hold the spool in that manner may not be a problem at home or in one's garage, but it can become a significant problem in the middle of a stream, by a like, or in a boat. Sometimes a tree branch, stick, or some other similar device can be found on which to mount the spool of fishing line, but if it is not stable, the fishing line, especially monofilament line, is likely to tangle. Consequently, the seemingly simple task of winding new line onto a fishing real can quickly become a frustrating, time-consuming experience.